Death Note Rewritten Vol1
by LegendaryPotatoGuy
Summary: Light Yagami is a Japanese Student in a foreign Land. His life changes when he gets his hand on the Death Note, a notebook with ability to kill anyone by only writing thier name. Light uses this power to kill criminals and become God, but his goals are halted when the detective L tries to stop him. This is a cat and mouse game with only one victor. Rewrite of Death Note. Now Live!
1. Intrroduction

[Picture this as a movie trailer]

A black notebook drops to the ground. Black screen. A creature flies through the raining sky. Black screen. A old man opens a laptop with the letter 'L' on it. Black screen. The screen fades in to Light holding the Death Note.

"I'll clense this world" said Light.

The screen cuts to L speaking to the Los Angeles Police Force via a computer.

"This Kira is scum" said L. The Screen cuts to Light screaming at the TV.

"Kira is god!" yelled Light.

"What are you pointing at" thought L as he sat in a dark froom in front of a computer.

"It's over L" said Light as he looked up. The screen switches to a blonde girl. "I found your pawn."

The screen then cuts to the Death Note Rewritten Logo.

 **What you just saw was the preview for Death Note Rewritten a story which I have been planning for quite some time. This story is essentialy my version of the Death Note Story, with a bit more focus on mystery, while still keeping the cat and mouse game everyone loved. This idea came from when I first read Death Note and came up with this insane theory. Of course, it didn't come true, but the story was still good. A few months later when I had nearly finished Death Note, I thought about how good a series that told a different plot would be. The 2015 Drama did do that, but not to a satisfactory level. So, I'm trying.**

 **Now, this story will be split up into multiple volumes, each one being about 14 chapters, minus the introduction chapter (this one) and the afterword. I have no idea how long this will continue for, but I hope to reach at least 5 volumes by time this series reaches it's end. So, how is this difference.**

 **For one this story takes place in America, but Light will keep his japanese ethnicity (Not having another Wingard incident). So, what is Light doing in America? That is part of the mystery I plan to reveal slowly. Another mystery is L's identity. I will not cop out and reveal who they are in the second volume (which is one of my complaints about the orignal), and I plan to have it be both shocking and confusing till I properly explain it.**

 **So, when will this magical story of mystery come out. That will be December 20th when the first proper chapter launches. So, I'll see you then.**

 _-Adro02 (An Idea Man, not a Working Man)_


	2. Notebook

_Rule I: Whosever Name is written in the Death Note Shall Die_

It was midday as the Los Angeles Police Department prepared for a meeting. Once everyone was ready a man in a suit stood up.

"Thank you all for coming" said the man. "My name is Chief Dalesford, and I am heading the Kira investigation." There was mumbles in the room. Everyone knew who Kira was. Kira was the self proclaimed god who killed quite a large amount of criminals.

"But, why are we taking this case, It sounds like it would be Japan's problem, Kira seems Japanese" said a officer in the room.

"I understand your argument Officer Smith, however, the police has reason to believe Kira is living in America" said Chief Dalesford.

"And why do we believe that?" asked Officer Smith before the door opened. Inside waled a man with a long coat, a black fedora, and a black mask with very small eye holes.

"Because, assisting us will be the detective L" said Dalesford. There was more mumbiling. L was the world's best detective, always figuring out the answer to a case, no matter how hard or dangerous. The man in the coat sat down at a empty table and pulled a laptob out of a bag. He placed the laptop on the table and opened it for everyone to see. The man pressed the space bar and a white background with the letter 'L' appeared on it.

"My name is L" said a filtered voice, obviously coming from the laptop. "The man who just came in is my associate, Watari."

"L, thank you for attending this meeting" said Daelsford.

"It's my pleasure, this Kira character is a ruthless murderer and nothing more" said L.

"So, do you have anything on this investigation?" asked the Chief.

"Well, like you already said, I believe Kira lives in America, specifically the Los Angeles area" said L. "The chances of this are very high, however, not one hundred percent proven" he continued. "I would like the police's help to prove this theory".

"What do you need?" asked Dalesford.

* * *

 _2 Weeks Ago_

The Shinigami Realm. A realm of Death and Despair. Filled with the Shinigami, who use thier powers to kill people on Earth. These races are lead by the Shinigami King, whose almighty rule helps with thier cause. However, one shinigami is about to change the system.

"Two Skulls" said a Shinigami.

"Is that what 'The Beast' looks like?" asked another shinigami.

"Yeah, I was honestly surprised myself" said the first shinigami.

"Hey, Ryuk, did you hear about this?" yelled the second shinigami to another shinigami who was sitting down with a dried out apple in his hand.

The shinigami took a bite of the apple and said "I honestly doubt the beast even exists."

"Come on Ryuk, you know that if the Shinigami King deems that you broke one of the rules, you get eaten by the Beast" said the first Shinigami. Ryuk then finishes of his apple.

"I know what the Shinigami King says" said Ryuk.

"Well, you better not think about breaking the Shinigami Code" said the second shinigami as he stood up and walked away.

"Yeah, you're already on thin ice" said the First shinigami before he follows the second Shinigami. Ryuk just sits down for a few minutes thinking. He then standa up and wings sprout out of his back. He then starts flying at a hugh speed. He soon arrives at some stairs. Ryuk stops flying and walks down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs is a portal. Ryuk then opens his bag and pulls out a black notebook. He then throws the notebook into the portal.

"Now then let's wait a few days" said Ryuk.

* * *

Light Yagami sat at his desk, with a cup of water next to him, and a textbook in front of him.

"These exams, They're too easy" said Light. Light was an ace student who was studying for the graduation exams. He found the work constantly easy, and this bored him. "I might as well head out and do something" said Light. He stood up and walked ot of the house.

He arrives at a local resturant and decides to head inside. He sits down at a table and looks at the menu. A waiter comes over to him.

"Yeah, I'll have the Seared Chicken Risotto, and a diet coke" said Light. The waiter took his menu and went to the kitchen. Half and hour later, his food arrived. Light took a bite of his meal and watched the local news.

"We have just recieved confirmation that James Smith, has been found Not Guilty of murdering school girl Natasha Bean, due to a lack of evidence from the prosocution" said the reporter. There was more about how the trial went, and what happened, but Light was already annoyed.

'It was extremely obvious that he was guilty, yet the police didn't do their job well enough' thought Light. 'If only there was someone who cleansed this world of the criminals who deserve to be punished'. 'Maybe then the crime rate would drop'. Light finished his meal and left the resturant.

As soon as he walked out, it started raining.

"Great" Light conplained. He pulled up his jacket and continued walking. After a few minutes, he heared a drop and a splash. Light turned around and saw that a note book had landed behind him in a puddle. Light looked around, no one was there. He walked over ans picked it up. On the front cover was the words 'Death Note'. He opened the book and read the first sentance.

'Whosever name is written in the Death Note shall die'. 'What kind of prank is this' thought Light. 'Though, It would be fun to write someone's name it as a joke' thought Light. He put the notebook in his bag and walked home.

* * *

Light sat down at his desk and continued to read the rules of the Death Note

'If you write someone's name and picture thier face while writing it, the person will die of a heart attack 40 seconds later'. 'You may write the cause of death in the next forty seconds to change it'. 'After writing the cause of death, details should be written in the next 6 minutes and fourty seconds'.

Light remembered the news report ealier. He took a pen and wrote 'James Smith' in the Death Note. Light then waited forty seconds.

'If this is correct, James should've died, but I doubt it' thought Light. he then layed down in bed and went to sleep.

* * *

In the morning, Light finished cooking scrambled eggs for breakfast and sat down at the table. Light took the remote and aimed it at the TV. He pressed the power button. The news was on.

"Late last night, after being found Not Guilty of murder, James Smith has mysteriously died of a heart attack" said the reporter. This shocked Light. He stood up and shocked and ran up to his room. He opened the Death Note which was on his desk and saw that Kim Smith's name was written in the notebook.

'This can't be real!' thought Light. He took the notebook and walked to school for the day. 'I have to test this again'.

* * *

Light walked home. 'Who should I use the Death Note on?' thought Light. He was suddenly pulled into a alley. He saw that there was a man.

"Give me your wallet!" yelled the man.

"Who are you?" asked Light, acting scared.

"I'm Dave Krisco, who cares, give me your wallet!" yelled the Man. Light then punched the man in the face and started running. He pulled the Death Note out of his bag. As he ran, he opened it and started writng. 'Dave Krisco'. Soon it was a dead end. Light turned around and saw Dave brandishing a knife. "You're dead kid!"

Light closed his eyes, waiting for the attack. But it didn't come. Light opened his eyes and saw Dave grabbing his chest in pain. He then fell over dead. Light looked over the body in shock.

'This proves it, the Death Note is real' he thought.

 _Rule II: If you write someone's name, while picturing thier name, they will die of a heart attack 40 seconds later_

 **Here it is, Death Note Rewritten. I finished the chapter way too early, and I was going to hold it back till the orignal release date of December 20, but I got too hyped to show this, and I feel like giving you guys a holiday gift early, so Death Note. First, before rambiling begins, here is the review replies.**

 **Fanfiction Lurker 1: A few things here amd there will change with Light being in America, mainly, backstory. Also, your comments about Death Note Fanfiction is absolutely true. In fact, I've only read two for that reason, and one was heavy angst. One was actually original, but still, just looking at the page involves losing a few brain cells.**

 **cheeseandhamburger: Love the name, and the Kira starts next chapter.**

 **Now believe it or not, I was orignally going to have Light removed from this chapter entirely, and focus on L and Ryuk, but once I was done, I realized it was less than 1000 words which I always try to aim for before I post the chapter. After seeing this, I wrote in Light.**

 **Now, for the next chapter, it will be finished before 2016 ends. I will not hand out a date, but expect it soon.**

 **So, if you guys liked this, Favourite and Follow and even if you didn't be sure to leave a review so this can become even better and we may have a great story by the end. So, I'll see you next time.**

 _-Adro02 (Early or Late, never on time)_


	3. Kira

**Hello, and welcome back to Death Note Rewritten. Time for a brand new chapter. I'll stop before I start rambling though. So, let's start  
**

 _Rule III: You may write a cause of death in the next forty seconds to change it_

Light sat down at his desk, watching a small TV.

"42 Year Old, Kane Small is currently on the run after robbing a convience store" said the reporter as they showed a photo. Light opened the Death Note on his desk and started writing. 'Kane Small, hands himself in at a police station and dies of a heart attack a few moments later'.

 _The Next Day..._

Light turned the newspaper over and saw the big headline. 'Kane Small dies of Heart Attack after handing himself in'.

'My name is Kira, the god of the new world, I will wipe out the criminal population, with my Death Note'

* * *

Light arrived at class and sat down in his desk.

"OK, today, we will be watching the news live, take down notes of what you see in any notebook you have on you" said the teacher. Light deviously smiled in secret.

'This is perfect! I can write names in the Death Note without anyone being suspicious'. The teacher wheeled out a older tv and turned it on. It turned onto the local news.

'The police has located the position of Child Rapist, George Pope, we will now go live to the scene' said the reporter. Light wrote down his name in his notebook.

A minute passed and the report continued as expected.

"We have now recieved confirmation that George Pope has died of a heart attack" said the reporter. Meanwhile, Ryuk looked on. 'Wow, these humans have interesting ways of doing thier jobs'.

* * *

 _One Week Ago..._

Light walked through the rain, stepping in puddles. Suddenly lightning struck, making Light jump. He breathed out and continued walking before he was stopped.

"Scared of a little lightning?"

Light turned around and saw a creature staring back at him. He screamed and started running. The creature, aka, Ryuk cackled before sprouting wings and flying after Light. Eventually Ryuk caught up and landed infront of Light. "Scared of Shinigami as well, you sure are a frighty cat" he said.

Light breathed out and asked "W-who are y-you?"

"I am the Shinigami Ryuk, and I know you have my notebook on you" he replied. Light pulled the Death Note out of his jacket.

"This is yours?" asked Light"

"Well, it's technically yours now" said Ryuk. "You see, once a human picks up the Death Note, they gain ownership of the Death Note untill they die, and we shinigami can't intefere."

"So, you can't kill me" said Light.

"Well, if you ask me to, or someone else makes me, then I can" said Ryuk before letting of a laugh. "But that happening is slim to none!"

"Quiet, someone might hear you" said Light, loudly whispering.

"Please, only people who have touched that notebook can see or hear me" said Ryuk. "Now, you can give back the Death Note, but you'll lose your memories, kinda like a selective amnesia thing."

"No, I'm going to keep it" said Light.

"Huh?" replied Ryuk.

"I don't know if you've noticed Ryuk, but this world is rotten with criminals, and I'll use this notebook to wipe out these people, and make it a better place where I rule" said Light.

"That sounds like one killer...Ooh, you should call yourself 'Kira'" said Ryuk enthusiastically.

"That sounds like a good idea, Ryuk" said Light.

* * *

 _Now..._

Light was ready to write the next criminal's name in the Death Note when something changed.

"Breaking News, we now go live to the Los Angeles Police Station for a special report" said the reporter. It cut to a well-groomed man sitting at a desk.

"Hello, I am Lind L. Tailor" said the man. "I may also be known as L."

"Isn't L that detecitve guy" said one of Light's classmates.

"Yeah, it is, a famous detective with a perfect record, but why is he revealing his identity?" said Light.

"Don't ask me, let's listen to him" said the classmate.

"I am here to talk about the Kira case, and tell you all now that Kira is scum" said Lind. 'No, Kira is not scum' thought Light. He opened his notebook and started writing. 'Lind. L Tailor'. Soon, he collapsed over in pain. Light in his head, celebrated his immediate victory. However, Light's celebrations were cut short when a the screen changed to a white space with the letter 'L' on it.

"Wow, I did not think this would actually work" said a filtered voice. There was murmurs in the class.

"I am the real L, and Kira, you have fallen into my trap" said L.

'What is he talking about?' thought Light.

"The man you just killed was a criminal on death row, his arrest was kept a secret, so there was no way you knew about it" said L as if they were mocking him. "And thanks to your cooperation, I now have information on you, Kira."

"It seems all you need is a name and a face to kill, and you don't have to be at the scene, this made it incredibly to get a idea of how you tick." "Also, you may remember about this going to the Los Angeles Police Station, that's because this only aired in the Los Angeles Area, which means, Kira, you must live in Los Angeles, America" said L.

'Damn It! He's got me figured out' thought Light.

"And now, it's my time to leave. Just let me tell you, Kira, you will lose" said L. The TV cut to static. The class was left in silence.

* * *

 _Three Days Ago..._

"Hey, Ryuk, take a look at this" said Light as he sat at the table in front of a laptop. Ryuk, who was leisurely laying on Light's bed with a apple groaned before getting up and walking over. On the laptop was a website with the title 'KIRA! OUR SAVIOR!"

"People are already catching onto my ideals and name, I am already regarded as God, this is too easy" chuckled Light as he clicked on a link which opened a forum page with countless cheers for Kira.

"Well, looks like the masses are cheering Kira, without knowing that is you, Light Yagami, playing your very dangerous game" said Ryuk.

"Please, I doubt I'm never going to make a mistake, I'll become the god of the new world" said Light.

* * *

 _Now..._

Light stormed into the room, quite clearly miffed about what happened. Ryuk flew in through the wall and landed on Light's bed. Light groaned in frustration. He looked towards the TV and started yelling.

"Kira is supposed to be god! How can I make such a stupid mistake!" complained Light before sliding down against the wall. Light grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. On the TV was a concert of the popular pop star, Mia Sutton. Light turned and saw Ryuk trying to copy the moves.

'My name is Kira, the god of the new world, I will wipe out the criminal population, with my Death Note'

 _Rule IV: After writing the cause of death, details should be written in the next 6 minutes and forty seconds_

 **Bam, this is my favorite chapters so far, then again, I only have two, and they'll always be steadily improving. Anyway, first I'll reply to the reviews, and then I'll talk about some stuff.**

 **Rice Waffles (Guest): This will be a fun journey, I can tell you that. And no need to apologize for the constructive criticism. I have heard it and I will try to work on improving it. Also, the beast thing. FORESHADOWING!**

 **Fanfiction lurker 1: That was honestly a stupid thing I came up with to cement Light's beliefs with the Death Note. Nice to see you got a laugh out of it though.**

 **So, as you may have noticed, yes I did use Mia Sutton from the Netflix movie, and yes, it will be the replacement for Misa. However, in this universe, Mia and Misa are two separate people, Misa actually does exist, however, since she is a Japanese Idol, she won't be in America, so she won't have any impact.**

 **Now, I actually referenced other adaptions in this chapter. Specifically, the 2015 drama and the musical, see if you can spot them. Also, speaking of the musical, I recently listened to some of the English songs, and they are much better then I expected. Hopefully it comes down under so I can see it. Anyway, thank you all for reading, favorite and follow if you liked this, and If you didn't, still review, so I can learn from my mistakes. I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**

 _-Adro02 (Currently listening to 'Stalemate')  
_


	4. Update

"Hey, Important Update" I say.

"Yes, first person author talking" I continue to say.

"Okay, this should make it a story"

 **Whew, better. Hey, everyone. I have some important updates. I mean, you do deserve something.**

 **New Username:**

 **I am now, LegendaryPotatoGuy across everything. I'm changing all my names.**

 **Stories:**

 **My next updates will be on Total Drama Resort and on Death Note Rewritten, nothing here will change.**

 **Notice:**

 **Due to overload, I am ending some stories. However, they will just get a sped up ending. And any preplanned sequels have been cut. Sorry to the guys over on Total Drama Advance and Defence Doom. But there will be proper endings. Defence Doom will end with case five being made case three and Advance will have a three part finale coming up.**

 **More of me:**

 **I now stream on twitch with a more constant schedule. If you want too see me over there, go over to twitch and search up LegendaryPotatoGuy. It will come up.**

 **RWBY Q &A**

 **This is on hiatus while we figure out everything.**

 **That's it. Thanks for listening**


End file.
